The Promise
by choco maribel
Summary: A touching story of friendship between Deidara and a little girl he met in the forest. Oneshot. DeidaraxOC. Please review!


This is a DeidaraxOC story…

I made this when I was waiting for my mom….

This is a product of boredom…So I hope it's good.

So… Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde was walking along the rough trails of a forest. His black cloak bore red clouds that sway in the wind. He could hear the sweet chirping sounds of the forest birds. The weather was jiving too, a nice weather it is. He sat down on a big rock nearby. His sore feet began to feel relaxed as a sigh of relief escaped his lips. But, his peaceful moment was soon interrupted by a small sobbing. He alerted his senses and got himself ready for anything. He stood up from his position and began searching for the source of the sound.

Behind the bushes, he found a young girl while sitting on the grassy ground. She buried her face in her small hands. He slowly approached the sobbing lass. He came and kneeled beside her. "Why are you crying little girl, un?" he asked kindly. The girl turned around softly to face him. The sight of her saddened him. Her blue eyes were slightly red and her face is flushed from excessive crying. Her shoulders shake every time she breathed out her sorrow. "Shhh… Don't cry, un," he cooed as he wiped a tear from her face. "Mi-Mister _hic hic_ bird," she stuttered. "What happened to Mr. Bird?" he asked. She looked at a certain direction and he saw a little sparrow, cold and lifeless. He felt sad for her. He softly pulled her into a gentle hug. She sobbed in his chest. "Shhh. Stop crying and tell me what happened, un." She looked up and tried to stop her crying. She tried hard and spoke in an angelic voice. "My _hic_ my mister bird died just minutes ago _hic_." He ruffled her raven hair lovingly. "Shhh…" he shushed. "When I visited him, I thought I've made him feel well again but… but he died," she said sadly. "He couldn't bear the pain already so he died." She continued. He was thinking of ways to comfort her little heart. "At least, he's not suffering anymore. And it's not your fault darling, un," he whispered. "But, if I did my very, very best, he could've survived!" she cried. "No, you did all you can do. It's just he was already tired. Maybe that's why, un" he explained. She shot the bird with a pained look. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm very sorry Mr. Bird." He stared at her for awhile. "I know," he said. She looked at him. "Let's bury him, un," he suggested. "Should we really do that?" she asked innocently. "Hai, un. So he could finally rest in peace," he explained. She nodded slowly and picked up the bird. He pulled out a kunai and dug a hole in the ground big and deep enough for the bird. She put the small animal in the hole and cried as he covered it with soil. The girl also put some flowers for the bird. They both offered a prayer for it.

Soon, the girl wiped off her own tears and went towards him. "Mr. Ninja, Arigatou," she said. And she smiled a smile of pure happiness and gratefulness, something that should not be given to an S-class criminal like him. He returned it with another smile. "You're welcome, un." He wished he could wrap the beautiful child up and bring her _home_ with him. Then suddenly she ran to him and hugged his waist. He chuckled and ruffled her hair once again. He kneeled down to her level and let her wrap her small arms around his neck. She smelled of wild strawberries, such a scent of innocent childhood. She placed a small kiss in his cheek. "Are you alright now, un?" he asked. "Hai!" she replied happily. He carried her and they went to the rock he sat on earlier.

What's your name mister ninja?" she asked while sitting on his lap.

"Call me Deidara, un," he answered. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Deidara?"

"Yeah, Deidara." She suddenly smiled and giggled.

"Why, un?" he asked.

"You've got a funny name Mr. Ninja!" she squealed. He sweat dropped and just scratched the back of his head.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"From Iwa un."

"That's pretty far away!"

"Yeah, un."

"Hmm"

"How about you? What's your name, un?"

"Me? I'm Lulu! Yep, that's my name!" she grinned.

"Lulu? Well, it's sort of cute, un." He murmured.

"Really Deidara-san?" she asked.

"Yeah, un" he agreed.

"Arigatou!" she said happily. He chuckled at her cheerfulness.

"Hey Lulu," he called.

"Yes?"

"You know, next time don't talk to strangers, okay?"

"Uh… Okay!" she answered.

Soon, it's time to leave. Deidara stood up. "I'll be going soon," he said. She suddenly looked sad and he noticed this. "Don't be sad, un" he said. "I'll miss you Dei-Dei-san," she cooed. He chuckled at his new nickname. He grabbed some clay from his pouch and formed a small bird from his mouthed palm. He gave her the newly made sculpture. "Wow! This looked like Mr. Bird! Thank you Dei-Dei-san!" Lulu exclaimed. "You're welcome, un." He said while admiring his own work. She held it closer to herself.

"I'll take care of this Dei-Dei-san, I promise!"

"Hn, make sure un" he winked.

"Uhm, Dei-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come back again?"

"… I don't know but...I-I'll try, un."

"Promise?"

"Promise, un"

Her eyes shone with hope and joy.

"I'll count on that, okay?"

He smirked, "Hn. Okay, un!"

And so, he soon went on his way. Lulu was waving bye-bye to him. "I'll be waiting here!" she shouted. When he's gone far enough, "Take care Lulu, un" he whispered to himself.

_Years after…_

A young maiden, around 15, sat on a big rock where she and her old friend once sat upon 8 years ago. She's still waiting, as what she had promised _him_. Every afternoon, just like the last time, then go home as it gets dark. In her hand, a small clay sculpture of a bird. She treasured it like a very expensive gem. The memory is still fresh in her mind. She's been thinking about his golden blonde hair, his handsome smile and his bright cerulean eyes. Soon, she discovered she has fallen in love with that old friend. "Deidara" she whispered loud enough. "Lulu," a voice said behind her. It was the voice that she only heard for a single day, but would never be forgotten in her entire life. She turned around and tears glistened in her sky blue eyes. "Deidara!" she gasped in joy. She jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his body. "You really waited, huh" he said in his same calm voice. His signature smile that brought shivers down her spine graced his face. "You've came back Dei-Dei-san!" she cried. "You've already grown into a beautiful young lady, un" he commented. She blushed. "Since that day, I've never stopped thinking about you," she spoke with sincerity. Sure she has matured over the years but that certain innocence made him smile inside. "Since that day you've smiled, I've always longed to see it again, un" he said in a soft voice. His arm wrapped around her waist and her hand held her face. "Smile for me, un" he whispered. And she did. "That's beautiful, un." "Dei-san, here's the bird you gave me," she showed him the clay sculpture she nurtured for years. "Oh yes. I see that you've taken good care of it, un" he said. "Lulu… I missed you," he whispered, raising her chin. "Me too," she whispered back. Deidara leaned closer until their lips met. They kissed in such a lovely way that the birds in the late afternoon gave their last song for the day. They pulled away and looked at each other's eyes.

"I love you (un)," they both said at the same time. They laughed softly and said, "I love you too," again, at the same time. She rested her head against his chest. "I won't leave anymore, un" he said. She looked up in joy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, un"

"Stay with me and don't leave, okay?"

"Hm, okay un"

.

.

.

"Promise?"

"Promise, un"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*SIGH*

So how was it?

Well, for me… I did it well..so HM!

^_^

Please review…

Should I make another sequel?

choco_maribel

Wel


End file.
